pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jäzzi
__NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ (talk • ) just edited this page! Message from Pokemon ranger dammy (talk) hi im sorry for not listening to the rules of the chat. i've got up to 25 edits now pls im sorry :No. Since you've come onto chat four times without the required edits, and we warned you three times each time, you'll be unbanned in two weeks time. – ''Jäzz '' 19:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC) two weeks?! u take ur rules very seriously. c'mon!! :Perhaps you should listen to the rules when you're told the first time. – ''Jäzz '' 20:28, September 17, 2011 (UTC) FINE KICK ME OUT OF THIS SITE FOR ALL I CARE!!! RE:Test Wiki I'm sorry, I did not relize this. cXXX, 01:45, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Message from Gokan20 (talk) Is it ok if i put my real name? Gokan20 20:56, September 18, 2011 (UTC)Gokan20Gokan20 20:56, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Message from Gohan1000 (talk) hey thatt image of s charcter can tell me how to get one Re:Permaban I guess we should talk it over then. What I don't understand is what is the point in deleting their pages. Even if they aren't coming back, what is the point of deleting their userpage? It's not like it's causing any harm or taking up space. It is someone's account, and I don't agree with deleting it. I actually have been meaning to make a forum anyway, so I'll bring this topic up. Please go voice your opinion =] Message from Sugardapuppy (talk) It was a bot, but aside from that, welcome to the wiki and I hope you enjoy your editing here! – ''Jäzz '' 21:54, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Message from Speedysnitch (talk) Yeah, sorry. I'm just saw it on the Community Messages. Well, thank you for informing me. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 23:25, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I have one more question, why is there a policy for having 25 edits? I'm not offended by it. Just wondering. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 23:32, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Because we all got sick of users coming onto chat with no edits and never editing. – ''Jäzz '' 23:34, September 23, 2011 (UTC) I see. Yeah, lots of people don't have any edits and come on chat. I'm sorry I'm asking too much. I would like to ask one more question, do I have to keep editing, when I already have 25 edits? Sorry to bother you. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 23:37, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :You don't have to, but it'd be much appreciate, considering if you stop at twenty-five, it's clear your motive was to get on chat. – ''Jäzz '' 23:40, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Message from PerseusJackson (talk) ok, sorry for my rudeness, i was just angry. So how do you customize your chat?[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas']] 17:05, September 24, 2011 (UTC) So, never mind I already figured it out lol, So don't botehr telling me to leave it to the chatmods and admins.[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Jordan Terraemotus Tempestas''']] 17:08, September 24, 2011 (UTC)